callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Man-O-War
The Man-O-War is an assault rifle in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. It is unlocked at level 28, and costs one Unlock Token to unlock it. Multiplayer The Man-O-War is an assault rifle unlocked at level 28 in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. The Man-O-War is a very high damage per bullet assault rifle. Depending on the range, the Man-O-War will deal between 44 and 31 damage, taking three to four shots to kill at any range, or a one shot kill at any range in Hardcore game modes. The Man-O-War also has a very long range to compliment the high damage per shot. This is the Man-O-War's biggest strength, as all other assault rifles either deal less damage per shot like the ICR-1, have less range like the KN-44, or have a slower rate of fire like the Sheiva. The Man-O-War has a very balanced blend of damage and fire rate. The Man-O-War's fire rate is below average, for the most part. The Man-O-War fires at around 625 RPM, or a little more than ten bullets per second. This is the slowest rate of fire for a fully automatic assault rifle, but its rate of fire overall will best that of the burst fire assault rifles and the Shieva. Due to this, the Man-O-War isn't as dependent on accuracy as weapons such as the Shieva. The Man-O-War's accuracy is quite poor. The iron sights are clean, but the recoil is very unpredictable and high, kicking in a uniquely vertical fashion. Due to the Man-O-War's inconsistent accuracy, this will make the Man-O-War much less user friendly than other assault rifles. The Man-O-War's magazine capacity is standard for the assault rifle class, holding 30 rounds per magazine. Due to the Man-O-War's high damage per shot and recoil, it is hard to judge if the magazine size is plenty, or too small. Reloading isn't as frequent is other assault rifles thanks to the slightly lower rate of fire, but the recoil might make users waste bullets. The Man-O-War has the usual assortment of Assault rifle attachments. The optical attachments are valued based on user preference, and the range the player will most likely be using the Man-O-War. At longer distances, a long range sight may be desirable, but for medium ranges, the iron sights are usually good enough for usage. Due to the Man-O-War's below average accuracy, the Foregrip is a very good attachment, making the Man-O-War much more accurate. Due to the Man-O-War's lower rate of fire, this makes the recoil reduction more profound, as the Man-O-War's centerspeed has more time than other assault rifles to counteract the recoil between shots. High Caliber and FMJ will make the Man-O-War deal more damage through headshots or through cover, respectfully. Both attachments are good fits for the Man-O-War, as its high damage per shot is improved in certain conditions with these attachments. The Quickdraw Handle and Adjustable Stock improve the Man-O-War's handling characteristics. These attachments aren't detrimental in any way, but if the player is playing in a more defensive role, these attachments may not be as useful. The magazine modifying attachments will increase either the magazine capacity or decrease the reload speed. In the right hands, the player won't commonly reload with the Man-O-War, making the value of these attachments questionable. The Suppressor is a terrible fit on the Man-O-War, as it takes away a lot of range, making the Man-O-War need an extra shot to kill more commonly. Due to the Man-O-War's low rate of fire, this makes the Man-O-War much weaker as an Assault Rifle. The Laser Sight is a rather unnecessary option, as although its effect isn't detrimental, the Man-O-War shouldn't be used in close quarters combat due to its unforgiving rate of fire. Rapid Fire is not a good option on the Man-O-War, as the attachment itself gives a very small effect, if any. The Man-O-War compares very strongly to the SCAR-H from Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Both assault rifles deal very high damage per shot in a fully automatic configuration, have low rates of fire, and have high recoil per shot. Zombies The Man-O-War appears in the Zombies maps Shadows of Evil and The Giant, where it can found in the Mystery Box for 950 points. Overall, the Man-O-War is a pretty descent weapon, with a fair amount of ammo as well as reasonable damage and recoil. When upgraded via the Pack-a-Punch Machine, it becomes the Dread Armada. It has increased damage, an Extended Mag and more reserve ammo. Man-O-War vs Dread Armada Attachments *Recon Sight *Reflex Sight *Thermal Sight *Quickdraw Handle *High Caliber *FMJ *Rapid Fire *Fast Mag *Extended Mags *Suppressor *Adjustable Stock *Foregrip *Laser Sight Gallery Man-O-War BO3.png|The Man-O-War in first person. Man-O-War Iron Sights BOIII.png|Aiming down the Man-O-War's iron sights. Man-O-War_in_Paintshop_BO3.jpg|A customized Man-O-War in Paintshop. Gunsmith Paintjob Customization BOIII.png|A Man-O-War being customized in the Paintshop. Man-O-War Skull BOIII.png|Man-O-War Skull Version Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Assault Rifles